


Breath of Freedom

by Mayamechan



Series: Fight for the Freedom. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, But not in Ebott, Crime, Drama, F/F, I like a bit too much drama, M/M, Male Frisk, Mystery, Named Reader, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Sans, Parental Reader, Past genocidaire, Past neutral, Post-pacific, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader has red soul like Frisk, Reader is Frisk cousin, Reader is Frisk legal guardian, Reader is too gentle, Reader like old music, Reader rise Frisk, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Build, Suspense, a bit of bottom!Sans, can be psychological, drunk conversation, friendzoned, like a lot, maybe cliffhangers, mentions of very crual experiences, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamechan/pseuds/Mayamechan
Summary: Tu n'avais jamais cru vivre un jour une grande aventure. Après tout, ce n'est qu'au cinéma ou dans les livres que de telles choses arrivent. Simple avocat à la défense, trop gentil d'après ton père, tu défends les monstres persécutés par l'être humain. Cela fait deux mois qu'ils sont sorti du Mont Ebott, libéré par Frisk. Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais être fier d'être son cousin ! Mais ta vie pris un tournant drastique lorsque, revenant d'une promenade à la montagne, tu fais la rencontre des plus... frappantes avec un squelette de petite taille. Littéralement. Dès lors, ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Une épée de Damoclès pend au-dessus de ta tête. Il faudra te battre comme jamais tu l'as fait pour que ton nouvel ami et les siens gardent leur liberté, mais dans un tel combat peut-on garder ses mains propres ? Après tout... C'est tuer ou être tué.





	1. Knock Knock. Who's there ?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais il s'agit de la première sur le Fandom. Elle met venu voyant qu'il y avait que très peu de fic ou le Reader, "vous", était mâle. Il y a une grande majorité de female!reader -naturellement- ou de genderless!reader. Essayer de trouver, vous verrez il n'y a pas tant. Je me suis donc dit; et pourquoi pas en faire une purement "yaoi" qui changerait de celles que l'on peut lire. Bien que la fic soit en français, j'ai tag en anglais oui. Parce que les tags sont majoritairement en anglais !  
> Le reader est aussi nommé. J'étais trop stressé de ne pas lui donner de nom et de simplement mettre (y/n) - soit you're name -. 
> 
> Les chapitres feront entre 2000-4000 milles mots, dépendant de la situation s'y trouvant et si je décide ou non de faire un gros cliffhangers des familles. Eheh, on déteste quand ça arrive, mais on adore le faire ! Vive le suspense. 
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture 8D
> 
> Dédicace à ma pote Jesse <3

Le ciel d’encre s’étendait à perte de vue. Les nuages cachaient les étoiles et la lune, plongeant dans le noir total la route montagneuse enneigée. Les phares de ton pick-up éclairaient les flocons qui tombaient lourdement. La radio crachait de la vieille musique. Hotel California parvenait à tes oreilles, telle la plus belle des chansons. Inconsciemment tu fredonnas les paroles, souriant, tapotant le rythme sur ton volant du bout des doigts. Par chance les routes ne semblaient pas glacées. Le verglas n’existait pas encore, mais plus tard dans la semaine tu savais que les routes ne seraient plus praticables. Tu devras être plus prudent encore lorsque tu te rendrais au tribunal ou au bureau.

Âgé de 25 ans, tu étais un jeune avocat au barreau. Pris dans un cabinet privé tenu par ton père, ce dernier ne cessait de se plaindre de ta gentillesse et de ton innocence. Fier défenseur de la veuve et de l’orphelin, tu faisais souvent des _rabais_ à ceux qui ne pouvaient se payer vos frais alors que leur affaire nécessitait réellement d’excellents avocats. À ton compteur, déjà une demi-dizaine de clients que tu avais défendu gratuitement. Plus récemment, un monstre se comptait dans ces clients. Un jeune, sans bras, qui avait été arrêté gratuitement et sans fondement. Sa défense ? Un gâteau. Tu n’avais fait qu’une bouchée de l’accusation.

Si les cas de monstres se faisant arrêter ne se comptaient plus, les juges pro-monstres eux se faisaient encore plus rare. Parfois tu haïssais réellement la société dans laquelle tu étais né. Capitaliste, raciste, individualiste… Tu n’avais jamais compris le rejet massif envers ces pauvres êtres prisonniers depuis des générations dans les tréfonds du Mont Ebott, se trouvant juste à côté de la ville d’Ebott. Oui, on repassera pour l’originalité. Bien que cette dernière était l’une des rares villes où les monstres pouvaient être tranquilles.

Ta ville.

Un soupir traversa tes lèvres face aux lumières de la ville. Des milliards d’étoiles artificielles, phares pour les âmes perdues dans la montagne. Elles te rappelaient l’éclat dans les yeux de MK, Monster Kid, lorsque les accusations étaient tombées en poussière. Les larmes qui ne faisaient qu’intensifier l’effet. Tu avais senti ton cœur se gonfler. Le petit être n’avait pas de parents. La seule personne qui l’accompagnait s’appelait Toriel. Une monstre chèvre. Original.  Tu avais néanmoins eut une montée de méfiance envers elle. Trop gentille, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Les êtres aussi gentils n’existaient pas.

Uniquement dans les comptes de fées. Même toi tu pouvais être un connard par moment. Ouais… parfois un peu trop d’ailleurs. Démonter les témoins de l’accusation demandait du talent, ou tout simplement trouver les mots et les points sur lesquels appuyer pour les décrédibiliser. En d’autres termes, user de coups de putes. Et ça tu savais faire. Un peu trop. Même si parfois tu n’en étais pas fier, mais alors là pas du tout. Mais tu te réconfortais en disant que tu devais te battre avec les mêmes armes que l’accusation sinon ton client se ferait dévorer vivant par ces lions qui ne connaissaient pas le fairplay. Idiot celui qui croit le tribunal, terrain des combats fairplays.

Alléluia et amen Saint Yoda !  

Un rire ironique traversa tes lèvres. Quand avais-tu toi-même été _fairplay_ lors d’une audience ? La loi du plus fort, du meilleur parleur trônait. Alors, jamais ? Sauf lors de ta première affaire, naïf petit avocat tout juste sorti de l’école. Une erreur plus jamais commise, un remord qui jamais ne te quitterait. Mais tu n’y pouvais rien. Toutes les affaires ne peuvent être gagnées, parfois tu tombais sur une cause perdue.

Tu engageas un virage, lentement, lorsque ton regard fut attiré plus loin devant toi. Fronçant les sourcils, comme si cela pouvait te permettre de mieux voir, tu tentas de distinguer ce qui avait capté ton attention. Rapidement, tes phares éclairèrent une petite silhouette, semblable à celle d’un enfant. Un étau se referma sur ton cœur, coupant presque ton souffle. Merde, un fugueur ? Un enfant perdu ? Se serait-il enfui d’un kidnappeur ? Freinant brusquement, tu sentis tes pneus glisser sur la neige, tu arrêtas ton véhicule près du petit, pensais-tu. La fenêtre côté conducteur étant brisée, tu ouvris la portière, brusquement vu qu’elle était gelée.

*BAM*

…

*POUF*

Interloqué, tu clignas des yeux en regardant autour de toi. Tu ne voyais plus le gamin au manteau bleu, et surtout, qu’est-ce que ta portière avait frappée pour faire un tel bruit ? La refermant, tu regardas à côté du truck et ton cœur rata un battement. Inconscient, un squelette de petite taille se trouvait-là, allongé dans la neige. Une légère fracture traversait le côté droit de son front. Un sentiment de culpabilité t’emplis et tu t’agenouillas – ou plutôt tombas à genoux – à côté du squelette. D’une main tremblante, tu passas les doigts sur la blessure avant de doucement bouger sa tête pour exposer la craquelure à la lumière et l’examiner.

La poitrine se soulevant, tu savais que l’inconscient restait vivant. De toute façon, un monstre tomberait en poussière en mourant non ? Mais sa blessure ne semblait pas importante. Soupirant de soulagement tu te levas et ouvris la portière arrière de ton véhicule. Revenant au monstre blessé, tu passas un bras sous ses épaules et un autre sous ses jambes avant de le soulever lentement, délicatement. Tu le déposas à l’arrière et refermas la porte. Faisant le tour, tu ouvris la portière arrière de nouveau pour placer une couverture sur le corps du squelette pour qu’il n’ait pas froid et un oreiller sous sa tête. Ton cousin adorait dormir quand tu roulais, alors tu avais toujours une couverture et un oreiller à l’arrière. Après t’être assuré de son bien-être tu remontas dans ton pick-up et redémarras.

Faisant taire la radio, tu ne pouvais t’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil au rétroviseur. Bordel de merde. Oh my God. Tu… tu avais assommé un enfant-squelette avec ta portière ! Oh putain… oh putain… Et il n’était pas mort.

Oh merde…

Tu aurais pu tuer un enfant monstre ! La culpabilité t’assaillit, serrant ton cœur. Tu sentis les larmes monter à tes yeux. Tu avais envie de vomir. Comment… comment avais-tu pu faillir devenir un assassin ? Merde… merde… Tu secouas la tête, chassant cette affreuse idée. Non, oui. Tu l’aurais tué, mais jamais l’aurais-tu désiré ! La seule chose que tu voulais, s’était l’aidé, le ramener à sa famille. Tu ne pouvais pas croire que ses parents ne le cherchaient pas. Tu n’avais jamais entendu parler de monstres abandonnant leur petit. Ils étaient tous « gentils », ils n’attaquaient pas les humains. Comment pourraient-ils faire cela à leur enfant ?

Sur le pilote automatique, tu ne remarquas pas que tu entrais en ville. Tu enchaînas les arrêts, les lumières naturellement. Ebott. Tu connaissais la ville entière sur le bout des doigts. Chaque rue, chaque ruelle, chaque arrêt et lumière, tu les connaissais. C’est ainsi que tu te rendis chez toi, sans même réaliser tout le chemin parcouru. Ce fut un second choc lorsque tu arrêtas ton véhicule. Ton cœur palpitait dans ta poitrine, tu sentais ses pulsations dans tes mains, dans ta tête. Respirant profondément, tu te retournas pour regarder le squelette.

Le petit être, toujours dans les pommes, semblait pourtant relax, détendu. Oui, bon, après un coup de portière en pleine tronche il n’allait pas être tendu comme si tu lui avais enfoncé le manche d’un balai dans le fion. Sortant, tu allas récupérer le petit corps. À ta surprise, le squelette émit un râle et sa main droite vint s’accrocher à ton manteau. Tu retins ton souffle, regardant le visage de ta victime, mais ses orbites – il ne semblait pas avoir de yeux – ne semblaient pas te voir. La respiration lente et profonde révélait qu’il restait dans les vapes.

Soupirant mi de soulagement mi d’inquiétude, tu dus te contorsionner la main pour parvenir à rentrer chez toi sans avoir à déposer l’enfant. Refermant la porte d’un coup de pied, tu la verrouillas avec les mêmes gestes difficiles avant de porter ton fardeau jusqu’à ta chambre. À ta surprise, le petit inconnu ne pesait presque rien. Normal, puisqu’il s’agissait d’un tas d’os. Mais tu aurais cru qu’il aurait été plus lourd. Arrivé à ta chambre, tu soupiras. Bien sûr, un peu comme toujours, tu n’avais pas fait ton lit. Au moins pouvais-tu le déposer et tirer les couvertures sur lui directement.

Chose que tu fis après avoir retiré son manteau que tu déposas sur un crochet derrière ta porte.

Tu ignorais cependant quoi faire d’autres. Jamais n’avais-tu ouvert ta portière dans le visage de quelqu’un ! Tu redescendis, allant chercher un bol, puis remontas, entras dans la salle de bain pour remplir le bol d’eau fraîche et pris une débarbouillette. Revenant près de ton blessé, tu tiras à toi un fauteuil pour t’installer à ses côtés. Doucement, tu passas le linge frais sur son visage, principalement sur sa blessure. Devais-tu appeler la police ? Non ! Ton père allait se foutre de ta gueule sans parler de ses ennemis à la police qui te boucleraient pour présomption d’agression et d’enlèvement sur mineur.

Bordel.

Un râle te figea, glaçant ton sang dans tes veines. Lui avais-tu fais mal ? Lentement, tu retiras ta main, te penchant pour regarder le petit squelette. Son visage pris une expression grimaçante alors qu’il se tortilla un moment avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Deux iris blanches se posèrent sur toi, emplit de questionnement et d’incertitude. Tu lui offris un sourire rassurant.

-          « Hey, tout va bien. Je suis Gabriel et tu es chez-moi, en sécurité. Comment t’appels-tu ? Tes parents doivent te chercher… »

-          « Eheh, je ne crois pas. » te répondit une voix grave et… adulte. Le petit squelette rigola quand tu cachas ton visage dans ta main.

-          « Oh mon Dieu. Désolé ! J’ai cru que, enfin, au vu de votre taille… Désolé de vous avoir pris un gamin et de vous avoir assommé. » t’excusas-tu

-          « Ça ne fait rien. On peut dire que ce fut une rencontre des plus frappantes ! » Tu ne pus retenir un petit rire. « Sans. Sans le squelette ! Tu peux me tutoyer. »

-          « Je dirais même qu’il s’agit d’une rencontre « Sansationnelle »

Ce fut au tour de Sans de rire, bien qu’il grimaça avant de porter sa main à la fracture. Ton sourire se fana et tu t’assis à ses côtés.

-          « Une fracture, très légère, mais je crois que tu as une commotion. Tu peux dormir, mais je devrai te réveiller aux heures. » tu tendis le bras pour prendre le téléphone sans fil et le lui tendre. « Je crois cependant que tes proches seront inquiets si tu disparais en pleine nuit hm ? J’appellerai ensuite mon cousin, il sera heureux de savoir que j’ai un habitant de l’Underground chez moi, mais je vais certainement me faire engueuler pour l’avoir blessé. »

Il sourit et tu te levas pour le laisser appeler en privé. Après tout tu devais le laisser respirer, surtout qu’il venait juste de se réveiller. Soupirant tu passas une main dans tes cheveux. Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir conduit à l’hôpital ? Parce que tu doutais que des médecins humains pourraient quelque chose pour lui, mais surtout, tu ignorais comment les urgences le traiteraient. L’ignoreraient-ils ? Bien qu’Ebott n’ait pas le plus grand attroupement d’individus contre les monstres, ceux qui résidaient en ville étaient déjà trop nombreux.

Descendant à la cuisine, tu te servis un grand verre d’eau fraîche tout en regardant avec tentation la bouteille de rhum. Un verre ? Un petit fond avec un glaçon ? Très tentant, mais il valait mieux éviter l’alcool pour le moment. Tu n’avais aucune envie d’être saoul, bien qu’un verre te fasse le plus grand bien, alors que ton invité blessé aurait besoin de toi. Noyé la situation dans le verre ne ferait rien. Ne changerait rien. Tu n’étais pas un alcoolique, même si tu avais souvent eut le verre facile depuis tes 17 ans.

Chassant les mauvais souvenir, tu bus d’une traite ton verre autant pour te désaltéré que pour te rafraichir. Parce que tu avais chaud ! En effet, chose normal puisque tu n’avais pas retiré ton manteau. Te traitant de tête en l’air, tu le retiras avant d’aller l’accrocher. Tout comme tu défis ta cravate en remontant et détachas les deux premiers boutons de ta chemise noire, qui faisait ressortir l’ambre de tes yeux. Tout du moins, d’après ton père. Mais ton géniteur, disons que tu n’irais pas le voir pour des conseils vestimentaires. Il serait capable de te faire mettre du mauve ou du rose !

Arrivé à l’entrée de ta chambre, tu t’arrêtas au seuil de la porte et souris en voyant le petit squelette endormit en position fœtal et tenant toujours le combiner de téléphone. Une scène attendrissante, surtout que tu entendais une autre voix lui parler. T’approchant silencieusement, tu pris le téléphone et le porta à ton oreille, replaçant les couvertures de ta main libre.

-          « Je, le Grand Papyrus, vais venir te chercher demain Sans ! Avec l’Humain. Il veut venir voir son père. Ce n’est pas génial Sans ? L’Humain va retrouver sa famille ! Il n’arrête pas de signer qu’il est impatient de revoir ses parents ! »

-          « Bonsoir, Grand Papyrus. Je suis Gabriel, l’hôte de Sans. Il s’est endormit. Le pauvre, je l’ai bien assommé. Je ne l’avais pas vu. »

-          «  Ce n’est rien, Humain papa de Frisk, Sans est solide même s’il n’a qu’un seul HP ! Le coup ne lui aura pris que la moitié. » Ton cœur se serra et ton regard se posa rapidement sur le petit squelette. Tu avais vraiment failli le tuer ! « Papa de Frisk, nous passerons demain matin pour mon frère ! »

-          « Bien sûr, nous serons levé et je préparerai le petit-déjeuner. Vous pourrez manger avec nous. »

Après avoir raccroché tu ne pus retenir un petit rire. Même si tu étais surprit qu’il soit avec le frère de Sans. Bien sûr, Frisk t’appelait papa. Naturellement, tu l’avais élevé à la place de ses parents. Ton oncle était un enfant surprise, tes grands-parents l’avaient eu très tard. Pour dire, ton père avait déjà commencé le secondaire ! Quoi qu’il en soit, les véritables parents de Frisk n’avaient jamais mérité ce nom. Sa mère, ton ancienne meilleure amie, l’avait considéré comme un fardeau. Tu avais quinze ans à l’époque, et pourtant tu fus nommé parrain. S’était toi qui avait dû élever Frisk, toi qui l’avais nommé en mémoire de ton grand-père décédé la même année. Des années difficiles à l’école alors que l’on croyait vraiment que tu étais son père. Tu avais décidé de l’être. D’élever ton filleul comme ton propre fils. Vous partagiez un lien unique. Malgré tout, Frisk devait parfois rejoindre ses parents quelques jours. Ils le considéraient plus comme une poupée, un jouet qu’autre chose. Frisk était d’ailleurs avec eux et tu ignorais ce qu’il était advenu de ton oncle et de sa « copine ». Tu demanderais à Frisk demain. À tous les coups ils l’avaient oublié, les fumiers. Une chance qu’il avait trouvé les monstres.

Laissant le petit squelette dormir, tu te demandais d’ailleurs son âge, tu redescendis à la cuisine. Cette fois pas pour un verre d’eau, mais pour faire une soupe. Quelque chose de chaud, réconfortant et, surtout, qui redonnerait de l’énergie au petit monstre. Des protéines, dans le poulet, lui ferait du bien. Le bouillon serait facile à digérer pour lui. Bien que tu te demandais s’il pouvait manger. Après tout, Sans était un squelette et donc, techniquement, n’avait pas d’estomac. Or, tu avais bien vu un « ventre » sous son chandail.

Tu attendais avec impatience le lendemain. Frisk t’expliquerait mieux que personne la situation, l’anatomie des monstres et surtout, comment bordel, un squelette pouvait-il être vivant ? Est-ce que tes ancêtres pouvaient sortir de leur tombe et devenir des monstres squelettes ? Les zombies pouvaient-ils exister puisque les spooky skeleton eux semblaient bien vivants. Comment Frisk avait évité la crise cardiaque en les voyants la première fois. Un petit sourire fleurit sur tes lèvres alors que tu regardais l’heure. Tu étais heureux, étrangement. Malgré le stress, malgré la peur, tu étais heureux. Ces personnes n’avaient pas fait de mal à ton fils de cœur. La fierté emplissait ton cœur. Tu avais bien élevé Frisk !

Jamais n’aurais-tu accepté qu’il s’attaque à ces êtres. En plus, Sans avait le même sens d’humour que toi. Des blagues « de merde » tu n’arrêtais pas d’en faire, exaspérant ton entourage. Il fallait dire que tu avais le don d’en sortir pour toutes les situations. Il ne fallait pas te tendre la perche, même par accident, sinon tu ferais l’une de tes blagues.

Laissant ta soupe sur le rond, tu remontas à ta chambre. Quinze marches à monter et descendre. Quelque chose te disait que tu dépasserais le cap des deux cent ce soir. Tu t’approchas du lit et du t’arrêter, surpris. Sous tes yeux, des os venaient d’apparaître et se plantèrent dans le mur en face de toi. Dans ton lit, Sans s’agitait, murmurait des choses que tu ne comprenais pas. Une fine sueur bleutée suintait sur ses os, t’inquiétant. Ce qui te serra le cœur furent les larmes, bleues claire, qui coulèrent sur ses pommettes. Tu reconnus le nom de son frère, puis des non à la chaîne.

Doucement tu t’approchas et posas une main sur sa joue, chassant les larmes du pouce.

-          « Sans, réveilles-toi. Ce n’est qu’un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. » dis-tu d’une voix forte, ferme, mais à la fois douce. Les yeux s’ouvrirent rapidement et se posèrent sur toi. Mais à ta surprise, il n’y avait que son _œil_ gauche présent et qui brillait. Les mains squelettiques se refermèrent sur tes bras, s’agrippant à toi en désespoirs. « Maintenant est vrai Sans, maintenant c’est la réalité. » lui murmuras-tu en posant ton autre main sur son avant-bras, le serrant légèrement sans détourner le regard. « Tout va bien. Tu es dans mon lit, Papyrus a appelé il y a près d’une heure et il va bien. Tout va bien. Il s’agissait d’un cauchemar. Maintenant est vrai, maintenant c’est la réalité. » continuas-tu, le regardant. Tu entendais sa respiration rapide, trop, son regard paniqué ne quittait pas le tien. Lentement, il se calmait et tu t’assis à ses côtés, l’attirant contre toi, posant sa main sur ta poitrine. « Respires lentement, suis ma respiration, voilà. »

Des sanglots entrecoupaient tes paroles, ta main caressais délicatement le crâne. L’os, loin d’être rugueux, possédait une texture lisse et douce sur la pulpe de tes doigts. Ta chemise fut rapidement trempée, mais tu ne t’en préoccupais pas. D’une main tu attrapas le téléphone sans fil, recomposant le dernier numéro composé. Le portant à ton oreille, tu entendis la sonnerie. Fermant les yeux, tu prias que l’on réponde rapidement. Tu connaissais les symptômes. Tu aurais pu les énumérer même en étant ivre-mort. Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique. SSPT. Normalement, les soldats ou les victimes de situations violentes et traumatisantes en souffraient. Tu faisais partie de la seconde catégorie. Mais ces souvenirs, tu les chassas lorsque tu entendis le déclic signifiant qu’on répondait.

-          « Ici Gabriel, le père de Frisk. Passez-moi Papyrus s’il-vous-plait. Rapidement. »

-          « Papa ? »

Une petite voix, enrouée, reconnaissable entre mille. Frisk. Ton cœur rata un battement sous le mélange entre la peur, le bonheur, le soulagement et l’inquiétude.

-          « Frisk, écoutes-moi, tu dois allez me chercher Papyrus d’accord ? Dit lui que Sans a fait un très gros cauchemar et a besoin de lui parler. »

Tu devinas plus que tu entendis Frisk hocher la tête et déposer le téléphone. Le plus important pour le moment était d’offrir à Sans un environnement sécuritaire, tes bras, ta présence, mais aussi qu’il entende une voix familière. Tu avais reconnu le nom de Papyrus durant le cauchemar de Sans. Sa voix devrait avoir l’effet escompté. Tu entendis finalement la voix de l’autre squelette, endormit et tu mis immédiatement le combiner contre le crâne de Sans, là où tu croyais être son oreille. L’effet fut immédiat. La tête du petit squelette se redressa et son œil cessa de briller. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

-          «  Papyrus ? »

Tu soupiras de soulagement et chassas de ses yeux les dernières larmes. Combien de temps parlèrent-ils ? Tu l’ignoras, tentas de ne pas porter attention à leur conversation. Mais rapidement tu sentis la différence. Sans posa sa tête sur ton torse, sa respiration s’apaisa, ralentissant. Tu lui frottas doucement le dos lorsque le squelette raccrocha. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres lorsque tu le rallongeas dans le lit. Il avait fermé ses yeux, semblant tenter de se reprendre. Tu allais te lever lorsque sa main se referma sur ton poigner

-          «  Knock knock »

-          « Qui est là ? » demandas-tu, perplexe.

-          «  La porte. »

-          « La porte qui ? » tu souris, devinant ce qu’il allait dire.

-          « La Portière ».

Tu rigolas doucement et serra sa main.

-          « Rendors-toi Sans, je reviens dans une heure avec de la soupe. »

À peine avais-tu fini de parler que tu réalisas une chose.

Sans s’était déjà rendormis.

                                                                             


	2. Will you answer to my questions ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre posté en avance. Comme j'en ai 2 autres de déjà prêts, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien posté celui-ci d'avance 8D.
> 
> Je cherche actuellement un moyen de mettre la police de Sans et Papyrus dans les chapitres, sans y parvenir. Si vous avez un conseil ou que vous savez comment faire, merci d'avance <3

Comme tu t’y étais attendu, la nuit fut longue. Étrangement, cela ne te dérangeais pas. Bien que le sommeil vienne te tirailler, alourdissant tes paupières, tu ne t’endormis pas. Tu devais veiller sur Sans. Après tout, si vraiment le coup de portière avait provoqué une commotion, tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de le laisser dormir plus d’une heure. Le risque qu’il ne se réveil plus était trop grand. Pour le reste de la nuit, Sans continua de dormir. Pour ton soulagement, il ne fit plus de cauchemar aussi intense que le premier, ou peut-être arrivais-tu juste à temps à chaque fois, le voyant commencer à cauchemarder.

Lorsque la soupe fut prête, tu lui en fis manger un peu. Tu avais craint que rien ne passe et qu’il soit malade, mais la chance devait être de votre côté, car Sans ne fut pas le moindrement malade. Mais plus le temps passait, plus tu te fatiguais. Mais pour lui, tu te retenais de t’endormir. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un le veille et tu étais seul à la maison. Tu t’occupas comme tu le pouvais. Faisant le ménage, aussi silencieusement que possible. Cuisinant des repas pour la semaine, ou pour plus tard.

Finalement, tu tombas endormis, assit dans ton fauteuil, le haut du corps sur le matelas à côté du petit squelette alors que le soleil émergeait enfin. Incapable de combattre d’avantage le sommeil, Morphée avait eu le dessus. Tes songes ne furent pas tranquilles. Tu marchais dans la rue. Il n’y avait aucune couleur, comme dans un vieux film policier des années trente ou cinquante. Le sol te semblait proche. Certes, pour un homme tu étais de petite taille – ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante, mais tu n’avais plus eut cette hauteur depuis tes neuf ans ! Le stress te gagnait alors que l’ombre se rapprochait.

-          « Eh, kiddo, réveilles-toi… »

Tes yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement et tu te redressas. Ta vision s’embrouillas un instant, tourna au noir au souvent avant de redevenir normal. Une main squelettique se posa sur ton épaule, te ramenant à la réalité. Mentalement tu répétas « Maintenant est vrai, maintenant c’est la réalité » quelques fois avant de lever le regard sur ton blessé et lui sourire pour le rassurer. Des cernes semblaient se dessiner sous ses yeux, révélant un manque fragrant de sommeil. Tu ne devais pas avoir meilleur mine car il rigola doucement.

-          « Je dois avoir l’air vraiment mort pour que tu fasses une telle tête d’enterrement. »

Tu pouffas de rire avant de passer une main dans tes cheveux pour les replacer de ton mieux.

-          « J’ai une mine aussi mortel que ça ? »

Il sourit et tu t’étiras tout en baillant, faisant craquer les os de ton dos et de tes épaules. Sans grimaça légèrement et tu rigolas doucement.

-          « Ne me dis pas que tu ne craques pas de temps à autre ? »

-          « Je ne suis pas aussi vieux Kiddo, je n’ai pas besoin d’huile. »

-          « J’ai vingt-cinq ans, je ne suis pas si vieux ! Un quart de siècle, c’est jeune encore. Et toi, tu as quel âge ? »

-          « Je ne sais pas » il rigola sous ton regard interrogatif, mais tu ne demandas pas plus.

-          « Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

-          « Quelques minutes seulement. »

Tu hochas la tête avant de te lever.

-          « Je vais aller faire le petit-déjeuner. Tu préfères manger au lit ? Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas te bouger ? »

Sans secoua la tête.

-          « Je vais descendre. Ça me fera du bien. »

-          « Je vais te donner de nouveaux habits. Ceux de Frisk devraient te faire. Prendre une douche te fera aussi du bien. » Tu souris quand le squelette hocha la tête.

Tu l’aidas à se lever et lui montras la salle de bain, lui montras comment fonctionnait la douche avant de le laisser et aller chercher des habits de Frisk. Assez grand pour Sans, qui était plus long et large que le petit. Tu revins pour trouver Sans, sans son chandail, devant le miroir à regarder sa fracture. Raclant ta gorge pour attirer son attention, tu lui souris et lui donnas les habits avant de sortir une serviette. Il te sembla voir ses pommettes légèrement bleuies.

-          « Tien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appels-moi et je viendrai tout de suite. »

Il hocha la tête et tu quittas la salle de bain pour descendre dans la cuisine. Un coup d’œil à l’horloge au mur t’appris que huit heure approchait. Papyrus et Frisk arriveraient très bientôt. Tu souris, impatient de revoir ton petit bonhomme. Tu commenças à faire le petit-déjeuner, battant les œufs alors que les saucisses cuisaient dans la poêle.

L’odeur te fit saliver, chassant au loin l’horrible rêve que tu avais pu faire, souvenirs revenant à la vie contre ton gré. Mais qu’y pouvais-tu ? Le passé fini toujours par nous rattraper, tu le savais très bien. Un frison glacé parcouru ton échine, mais tu l’ignoras, gardant l’oreille attentive au cas que Papyrus arriverait avec ton fils/neveux. Elle serait belle l’explication à venir ! Tu savais que Frisk ne voulait pas que tu parles de son histoire, de ses vrais parents. Tu devrais donc trouver la bonne manœuvre pour expliquer que tu étais le cousin/parrain de Frisk, mais que tu l’avais élevé aussi.

Ça allait être amusant.

Alors que tu mettais les œufs battus dans une poêle, tu entendis Sans se racler la gorge derrière toi, te faisant presque sursauter. Tu te retournas lentement et un sourire fleuris sur tes lèvres avant que tu n’éclates de rire. Le chandail que tu avais donné à Sans était trop petit et remontait sur son ventre bleu et transparent. Le pantalon, lui, il devait le tenir pour ne pas le perdre. Au moins, le coton-ouater que tu lui avais donné semblait être de bonne taille.

Calmant ton fou rire, réalisant que ton hôte bleuissait en effet face à ta réaction, tu lui souris pour le rassurer.

-          « Désolé Sans, je n’aurais pas du rire, mais jamais j’aurais cru ça possible. Ouf, vient je vais te donner un de mes chandails mous et une ceinture pour le pantalon. »

Le petit squelette hocha simplement la tête avant de te suivre, semblant des plus gênés par la situation et tu pouvais le comprendre. Surtout face à ta réaction ! Mais tu ne voulais pas te moquer. Juste que tu ne t’attendais pas à le voir comme ça. Arrivé à ta chambre tu lui donnas immédiatement ta ceinture fétiche, noir avec une boucle argente en forme d’Ouroboros, puis lui chercha un chandail qui lui ferait. Une veste ou une chemise ne lui plairait certainement pas ! Mais tu trouvas un chandail que tu aimais bien. Un squelette était assis, tenant dans une main un verre de vin. Un texte disait « I keep you a seat for the eternity ». Cela te fit sourire et tu lui tendis alors qu’il retirait le chandail gris de Frisk. Il l’enfila avant de rigoler doucement. Tu fus soulagé qu’il l’apprécie.

-          « Eheh, merci Gabriel. Peut-être que tu aimerais aussi te laver ? Je m’occupe de surveiller le petit déjeuner. » dit-il, se grattant la tempe.

-          « D’accord, merci, je ne serai pas long. » Tu le regardas partir et souris.

Frisk devait l’adorer à mourir ! Il te rappelait tellement Xavier et ses mauvaises blagues. S’était de lui que tu les tenais d’ailleurs. À le fréquenté durant des années, il t’avait imprégné de son humour. Jusqu’à la toute fin. Soupirant, tu allas rapidement te laver, ne voulant pas laisser Sans et le fourneau seul. Pas que tu craignais qu’il se blesse, au contraire, mais si le téléphone sonnait ou que son frère arrivait ?

Tu ne pus résister néanmoins à profiter du jet d’eau chaude qui détendis tes muscles tendus et ankylosés face à ta nuit blanche. Le stress te quitta, ton esprit se vida. Plus de squelette au ventre bleu transparent dans ta cuisine. Plus de fils accompagné d’un autre monstre squelettique qui arriveraient bientôt, ni de cauchemar, ni rien. Juste la paix intérieure. Bien que cela ne dura qu’une minute ou deux, ce moment de détente te fis le plus grand bien. Une fois les robinets fermés, tu sortis de la douche t’étirant.

La sonnette retentis au moment où tu commenças à te sécher, te faisant sursauter. Décidant de te dépêché, tu ne pouvais pas aller accueillir le duo en serviette… quoi que…, et d’enfiler rapidement des habits. Tu dus t’y prendre deux fois, oubliant au passage le caleçon. La voix de Sans te parvint, t’appelant depuis le bas des escaliers en demi-lune.

-          « J’arrive Sans ! » crias-tu en réponse, sortant de ta chambre en tentant de boutonner ta chemise sans sauter de bouton.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, tu eus à peine le temps de saluer un grand squelette, que tu identifias comme Papyrus, que déjà Frisk te sautait dans les bras.

Un rire léger traversa tes lèvres et tu serras le gamin dans tes bras. Ceux de ton fils se refermèrent presque douloureusement sur toi, ses doigts s’accrochèrent à tes habits et tu entendis ses sanglots. Des pleurs de joies. Plongeant ton  nez dans ses cheveux, ils sentaient la terre et autre chose que tu ne sus identifier, tu laissas une larme couler sur ta joue.

-          « Tu m’as manqué aussi fiston. Dès que je mets la main sur ces crétins, ils passeront un sale quart d’heure je te le promets. T’oublier dans la montagne, non mais ! »

-          « Fiston ? Tu es le père de Frisk ? » demanda Sans, plus que surprit.

-          « BIEN SÛR SANS, ESPÈCE DE BONEHEAD ! L’HUMAIN DOIT BIEN AVOIR DES PARENTS NON ? SINON IL NE SERAIT PAS LÀ ! » s’exclama Papyrus en croisant les bras, te faisant rire.

-          « En fait je suis son parrain, et cousin, mais c’est moi qui ait élevé Frisk. Il est comme mon propre fils. » Tu embrassas Frisk sur le front quand il te lâcha enfin avant de l’ébouriffer. Tu préférais clarifier la situation avec les deux frères. « Ses parents étaient souvent absents, donc je l’avais toujours avec moi. »

Sans hocha la tête tout en regardant Frisk qui sauta pour que tu le prennes comme lorsqu’il était plus petit, t’arrachant une grimace face à son poids.

-          « Frisk, tu n’as plus six ans. Ouf ! Tu as mangé quoi dans l’Underground ? Des pierres ? »

Tu étais de petite taille. Sans t’arrivais au torse tout comme Frisk. Tu n’avais jamais été une montagne de muscle non plus. En fait, qu’importe ce que tu mangeais, tu ne prenais pas un gramme. D’où ton surnom d’aspirateur par ton père…

-          « Papa tu m’as trop manqué ! »

Tu rigolas lorsque tu vis les deux squelettes, la bouche ouverte comme si elle allait se disloquer à tout moment.

-          « Kiddo, tu… tu parles ? » demanda Sans, perturbé, te faisant sourire.

-          « Frisk est capable de parler, mais uniquement avec moi. Ça remonte à son enfance, mais depuis Frisk est incapable de parler à d’autres que moi. Les psychologues et les médecins disent que cela prendra encore plusieurs années avant que sa parole se débloque enfin. »

Tu regardas Sans et, à son regard, quelque chose te dis que tu aurais à répondre à des questions plus poussées. Tu fus surpris lorsque deux bras squelettique vous entourèrent.

-          « JE SUIS HEUREUX QUE VOUS SOYEZ RÉUNIS ! C’EST TORIEL QUI SERA TRISTE, FRISK L’APPELAIT MAMAN ! »

-          « Ça ne me surprend pas de Frisk. Frisk n’a jamais réellement eut de figure maternelle, que des figures paternelles. » devinant la question « pourquoi » tu t’empressas d’ajouter; « Parce que je suis gay, donc Frisk n’a jamais eu de présence féminine. » Sans hocha la tête, mais Papyrus te posa une question que te fis éclater de rire.

-          « HUMAIS PAPA DE FRISK, EN QUOI ÊTRE TRÈS JOYEUX EMPÊCHE-T-IL FRISK D’AVOIR UNE MAMAN ? »

-          « Pap… ce que Gabriel veux dire, c’est qu’il aime les autres hommes. » répondit Sans en rigolant

-          « Oh merde, le déjeuner ! » t’exclamas-tu en te tournant vers la cuisine avant de voir les poêles léviter, te faisant sourciller.

-          « T’inquiète Gabriel, j’ai dit que je m’en occupais. » répliqua Sans en souriant.

Tu hochas la tête avant de mettre une petite tape dans le dos de Frisk.

-          « Allez, maintenant on descend, c’est l’heure de manger. Il y en aura assez pour quatre. Vous voulez un cacao les garçons ? » leur demandas-tu en posant ton fils à terre. Trois têtes hochèrent à l’affirmatif et tu allas faire les chocolats chauds.

Tu avais toujours haïs le café pour son goût amer, malgré la crème et le sucre. Tu préférais le thé vert ou encore le chocolat chaud. Moins de caféine aussi. Du coin de l’œil tu regardas Sans vous servir. Comme durant la nuit, lors de son premier cauchemar, un seul de ses yeux brillait, comme la lueur entourant les poêles. Le plus petit des frères semblaient aussi garder un œil sur ton fils et neveux et tu vis clairement ses épaules se tendre – même si cela te sembla impossible pour un squelette – lorsque Frisk prit son couteau pour couper ses saucisses. Décidant d’interroger Sans plus tard. Servant les chocolats, tu t’installas à côtés de ton fils. Frisk semblait heureux, comblé et cela te fis chaud au cœur. Est-ce qu’il serait triste lorsque les frères partiraient ? Après tout, ils semblaient se connaître si bien !

Vous parlâtes de diverses choses. Tu t’empressas d’ailleurs d’avoir quelques éclaircissements sur l’endroit où ils avaient vécus, Snowdin, et comment ils avaient rencontré Frisk. Bien sûr, tu n’avais pas été ravi d’apprendre qu’ils auraient dû capturer ton fils pour l’emmener à cet Asgore pour son âme. Sans avait foudroyé son frère un quart de second du regard avant de plaisanter, tentant de détendre la nouvelle.  Mais tu rassuras Sans, tu n’étais pas en colère.

-          « Vous n’avez pas tué ni blessé mon fils, alors pourquoi serais-je en colère ? Je ne suis pas ravi d’apprendre que le roi voulait l’âme de mon fils, mais votre comportement est normal en sachant que c’est la faute des humains si vous étiez enfermé dans le mont Ebott. »

Tu avais vu Sans et Frisk réagir à ta première phrase. Le premier avait regardé ton fils avant de baisser la tête alors que le second regardait son assiette, la tête dans les épaules et ne mangeait plus. Ok. Tu allais cuisiner Sans. Il était l’adulte et tu sentais que Frisk te mentirait ou éluderait l’interrogatoire. Sans allait être plus ouvert, tu l’espérais, et comprendrait ton questionnement sur la situation en tant que parent.

Le reste du repas fut plus calme. Tu aimais bien les deux frères, Papyrus ne manquait pas d’énergie et avait cette innocence qui te rappelait Frisk par moment. Il t’arrachait de nombreux sourire. Quant à Sans, tu l’appréciais aussi. Tu voyais qu’il cachait des choses. Avocat, toujours l’œil à l’aguet et aiguisé. Comme ça qu’on arrive à jouer avec les témoins de l’autre camp ! Néanmoins, tu aimais beaucoup son sens de l’humour. Son _humérus_ comme il disait. Lorsque vous eurent fini de manger, tu décidas de laver la vaisselle, laissant Frisk faire visiter la maison à Papyrus.

Seulement Papyrus.

Parce que Sans resta, étrangement silencieux, avec toi. Il avait pris le linge et essuyait chaque morceau de vaisselle que tu lavais. Il n’avait plus son sourire et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. De ton côté tu fredonnais Back in Black d’AC/DC. Après une ou deux minutes de silences, tu décidas de le briser d’une simple question.

-          « Qu’est-ce que Frisk et toi ne me dîtes pas Sans ? »

-          « Eheh… Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire Kiddo ? »

-          « Sans, j’ai vu comment tu regardais Frisk quand il tenait son couteau. J’ai vu votre réaction quand j’ai mentionné la mort ou les blessures…  Est-ce… est-ce que Frisk a tué quelqu’un Sans ? » demandas-tu, arrêtant ce que tu faisais pour le regarder, croisant les bras. « Je veux savoir si tu couvres mon fils Sans. Parce que ce n’est pas à toi de le faire, tu n’as pas à avoir ça sur les épaules. Je suis son père, je peux le couvrir… Je… » Tu passas ta main humide sur ton visage alors que le squelette avait la mine sombre. «  Je veux savoir la vérité Sans. Parce que jamais je n’accepterais que Frisk fasse du mal à un innocent, qu’il tue la moindre personne. J’ai appris à Frisk à se battre, mais uniquement à se défendre. Je lui ai toujours dit de fuir ou de parlementé, que la violence n’entraînait que la violence… »

Sans ne disait plus rien.

Toi non plus.

Tu ne savais pas où cette conversation irait, si elle était liée à l’état de Sans. Est-ce que voir ton fils violent pouvait déclencher un SSPT ? Enfin, non… Frisk avait ses crises de colères, pourtant ça n’avait jamais provoqué ton SSPT. Alors…. Alors qu’avait fait Frisk ? Il ne pouvait qu’avoir tué quelqu’un au quel tenait Sans, peut-être devant lui ?

-          « Sans… Je suis désolé. » Il releva la tête, te regardant, bien que tu ne fis pas de même. «  J’ignore ce que Frisk a fait pour qu’il te provoque un Syndrome de stress post-traumatique, mais je suis désolé. Je l’ai élevé et qu’importe ce qu’il a fait, c’est de ma faute. Je n’ai jamais élevé Frisk pour qu’il tue. Je ne te forcerais pas à parler, mais j’aimerais un jour savoir la vérité. Frisk ne me dira rien. Il sait que ça me décevrait énormément. »

Vous restâtes un long moment en silence. Sans avait simplement hoché la tête et murmurer quelque chose que tu n’avais pas compris, mais qui ressemblait à «  _pas ta faute_  ». Vous achevâtes la vaisselle avant d’aller dans le salon. Tu te laissas choir sur le divan, à côté de Sans. Vous soupirâtes en même temps, ce qui vous arracha un sourire mutuel. Quelques minutes plus tard, Frisk arriva avec Papyrus. Le duo tenait divers puzzles et tu souris, attendrit lorsqu’ils s’installèrent sur le sol en face de vous pour jouer.

Face à la baie vitrée, en demi-hexagone, tu regardas la neige légère tombée. Sans se joignit au duo dans les puzzles. Tu préféras les regarder jouer. Ils semblèrent d’ailleurs oublier ta présence et tu eus un petit pincement au cœur. Bien sûr, tu voulais récupérer ton fils, mais avais-tu le droit de l’arracher à ces êtres qui faisaient maintenant, indéniablement, partie de la famille ? Vivrait-il bien leur absence ? Tu ne pouvais que douter. Toujours Frisk avait été seul. À l’école, chez toi. Maintenant il avait des amis desquels il semblait proche. Bien sûr, tu ne l’empêcherais jamais de les revoir. Tu aimerais d’ailleurs un jour goûter aux spaghettis de Papyrus. Ils ne pouvaient pas être si mauvais !

Le midi arriva et tu allas faire le dîner. Sans s’était endormit et comme pendant la nuit tu le réveillerais dans une heure. Sauf si l’odeur du repas l’attirerait avant ! Tu souris lorsque tu sentis Frisk t’enlacer par derrière, cachant son visage dans ton dos. Il ne faisait ça que lorsqu’il avait fait une très, très, très, très grosse connerie et qu’il savait que tu serais déçu ou en colère. Posant une main sur la sienne, tu tournas la tête pour le regarder.

-          « Sweetheart, tu sais, ce n’est pas à moi que tu as fait du mal. J’ignore ce que tu as fait, mais ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon et tu le sais hm ? » Tu le sentis hocher de la tête et il te serra plus fort. « Tant que tu me promets de ne plus jamais faire ce que tu as fait, je ne se serai pas en colère. Bien sûr, je serai déçu, parce que ce n’est pas comme ça que je t’ai élevé Frisk, mais ça se calmera. Parce que je t’aime. »

Tu eu le souffle couper un instant. Frisk avait beau avoir dix ans, il avait de la force à revendre ! Il te relâcha finalement et tu entendis Papyrus gronder son frère, le traitant de lazybone. Tu souris avant de regarder le grand squelette.

-  « Papyrus, ton frère a eu une commotion, il a besoin de repos. » Tu rigolas doucement en le voyant prendre délicatement Sans dans ses bras. « Frisk et si tu montrais à Papyrus ma chambre ? Sans peut dormir dans mon lit, il y a passé la nuit. »

Ton fils te lança un regard méfiant et curieux qui te fit rire avant de partir montrer le chemin à Papyrus. Dehors, la neige s’affolait. Tu entendis le vent siffler, faire plier les arbres et tu sus que tu ne laisserais ni Sans ni Papyrus repartir. Les routes seraient beaucoup trop dangereuses. De plus, Sans et Papyrus pourraient prendre une chambre, ou l’un d’eux pourrait dormir avec toi, ça ne te dérangerait pas.

Alors que tu mettais les légumes dans la poêle, l’électricité fut coupée. Tu entendis Frisk et Papyrus crier de surprise. Un rire doux traversa tes lèvres. Une soirée après-midi de l’horreur semblait vous tendre les bras !


	3. One, two, three, DRINK !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de l'absence de chapitre, mais j'ai eut énormément d'imprévu en novembre-décembre ainsi qu'un décès. Autant dire que l'esprit n'était pas à l'écriture. Mais qu'importe, voici le 3e chapitre avec beaucoup de retard !

Agenouillé devant le foyer, tu tentais de l’allumer avec du papier journal et des allumettes. Derrière toi, Frisk et Sans allumaient des chandelles. La lumière tamisée t’apaisait et bientôt le crépitement du feu brisa le silence. Tu te redressas, époussetant tes habits. Tes genoux craquèrent au passage, faisant grimacer les frères. Leur réaction t’amusait grandement, bien que tu les comprennes. Tu pouvais clairement imaginer comment ils réagiraient devant des radiographies de fractures. Après tout, étant composés uniquement d’os, ça devait être une vision d’horreur. Que tu aimerais bien leur épargner. Donc, ne pas faire mention du jour où Frisk s’était cassé le bras en tombant de vélo à sept ans.

Du coin de l’œil, tu vis les poêles arrivées et tu souris, remerciant Sans avant de reprendre les cuisons, te servant du feu cette fois. Frisk avait enfilé des habits plus chauds et regardait Sans, inquiet. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il y avait toujours cette légère tension entre eux. Comme du non-dit, une dispute qu’ils n’auraient pas réglée. Cela te mettait presque mal à l’aise, mais Papyrus ne semblait rien remarqué. Oh… Papyrus ! Tu allais devoir lui trouver un pyjama à sa taille ! Tu devais avoir quelque chose dans le grenier ou dans tes affaires.

Le dîner se passa calmement. Sans ne mangea pas et dormit à la place. Tu ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir ou le gronder, le pauvre avait eu une longue nuit. Tu empêchas son frère de le réveiller à de nombreuses reprises et posa même une couverture sur lui. Frisk te suivit de son regard noisette, se demandant sans doute pourquoi tu agissais comme ça avec Sans. Mais tu te sentais encore coupable. Après tout, tu l’avais assommé avec ta portière, réveillé aux heures durant la nuit et interrogé directement sur pourquoi il était si tendu avec ton fils.

Il méritait tout de même que quelqu’un veille sur lui. Prenne soin de lui. Son frère l’aimait, tu le voyais bien, ils tenaient mutuellement à l’autre, mais l’innocence de Papyrus semblait le faire oublier que son frère n’allait pas bien.

Papyrus et Frisk mangèrent presque tout à eux deux, mais toi tu ne mangeas presque pas. Après le repas, tu mis la vaisselle dans l’évier et transféra le contenu du frigo dans la chambre froide naturelle dans le sous-sol. Tu l’avais fait construire pour des pannes d’électricité comme actuellement. La pire chose qui pouvait arriver serait le gaspillage, chose que tu te refusais. Il y avait des personnes qui n’avaient pas l’argent pour ces choses, alors autant faire attention. Tu te servis un verre de bourbon, avec deux glasses, avant de t’asseoir à côté d’un Sans endormit alors que Papyrus et Frisk se racontaient des histoires d’horreurs. Tu étais d’ailleurs surprit que les deux frères connaissent le langage des signes. Mais après deux squelettes parlant, dont un faisant léviter des choses, tu te dis que ça devait être normal. Pourquoi chercher le surnaturel quand tu avais deux miracles devant toi ?

À ton tour, tu t’endormis sans même t’en rendre compte. Tu ne rêvas pas, pour une fois, ayant un sommeil profond et réparateur après l’étrange nuit que tu avais eus. Néanmoins, ta sieste s’acheva lorsque tu sentis des coups dans tes flancs, qui t’éveillèrent dans un grognement. Au début, tu crus que Frisk t’avais rejoint dans ton lit après un mauvais rêve. Alors tu l’attrapas, l’emmenant contre toi. C’est en touchant son corps que tu ouvris les yeux. Tes mains s’étaient refermées sur des os. Tes prunelles d’ambres se posèrent sur Sans que ton geste avait réveillé et vous vous regardâtes, lui haletant, toi simplement surpris.

Lorsque le choc te fus passé, tu lui frottas doucement le dos.

-          « Encore un cauchemar ? Ça ne fait rien Sans, on en fait tous… » tu lui souris. « Rhum ou bourbon ? » lui demandas-tu lorsque, à la lueur des bougies, tu remarquas son teint bleui.

-          « Bourbon… » murmura-t-il si bas que tu l’entendis presque pas.

-          « Bourbon. » répétas-tu en hochant la tête. « Bon choix. »

Papyrus et Frisk n’étaient pas visibles, mais en entrant dans la cuisine, tenant ton précédent verre, tu les aperçus par la fenêtre, faisant un bonhomme de neige dans la tempête. Le froid ne semblait pas atteindre le grand squelette, ce qui te rassura. Tu espérais sincèrement qu’il ne tomberait pas malade. Tu ignorais comment soigner la grippe chez un squelette. Quoi que Sans saurait s’occuper de lui, étant son frère. Papyrus avait déjà dû être malade par le passé non ? Tu les regardas jouer un moment, souriant, avant de te rappeler pourquoi tu te trouvais dans la cuisine.

Tournant le regard vers la bouteille de bourbon, tu pris un autre verre et vous versas quatre doigts. Pas assez pour vous saoulez, mais bien assez pour apaiser votre esprit. Tu devais juste veiller à ne pas réveiller tes vieux démons, car cette fois tu serais seul pour les gérer. Frisk n’était qu’un enfant, il ne comprendrait pas la situation, malgré qu’il soit si intelligent. Tu préférais le préserver autant que possible, même si tes tentatives semblaient veines vu l’état de Sans.

Tu emmenas les deux verres dans le salon et en donna un à Sans. Ce dernier te remercia et tu lui souris avant de savourer ton verre, regardant les flammes mourantes. Aucune envie de remettre une bûche, juste celle de regarder les flammes dans le silence. Ni lourd, ni gênant, l’atmosphère semblait s’alléger à chaque gorger de boisson. L’alcool brûlait ta gorge, réchauffait ton sang, embrumait ton esprit. Tu n’avais qu’une envie, celle de poser plus de question, mais le moment serait mal choisi.

Tu posas ton regard sur le squelette. Ton sourcil se haussa naturellement quand ton regard d’ambre croisa les yeux de Sans. Ce dernier détourna son regard et pris une gorgée rapidement, semblant vouloir éviter une question. Un léger rire traversa tes lèvres alors que tu portas ton verre à celles-ci.

-          « Poses ta question Sans, je suis tout ouïe. »

Tu bus une gorgée, fermant les yeux pour savourer ses effets sur ton corps. Tu sentais que tu le regretterais demain, mais qu’importe.

-          « Comment ? » demanda-t-il, semblant regarder le vide.

-          « Hm ? »

-          « Comment… pour le STS… Deviné ? »

-          « Euh… »

Fuck…

Les squelettes peuvent être ivres ? Avec simplement deux doigts de bourbon ?

-          « Eh bien, les cauchemars. Tu as fait apparaître des os qui se sont planté dans le mur et tu semblais combattre quelque chose ou quelqu’un. J’avais la même chose à une époque, la même violence dans mes rêves. Puis quand Papyrus et Frisk sont arrivés, tu les as salué, mais distant. Avec un Stress Post-traumatique on s’éloigne de ses proches, même si tu tentes de ne pas le faire avec Papyrus. Ensuite, Frisk et le couteau ça a achevé de me confirmer ce que je pensais. J’ai encore quelques problèmes avec les couteaux et certains mots moi aussi. Moins qu’avant cependant. Et aussi quand j’ai mentionné des blessures ou la mort de Frisk… »

Tu le regardais hocher la tête avant de cacher son visage dans sa main libre.

-          « Pas ta faute dude… Pour le gamin… d’venu ‘cause des reset… juste jeu pour lui. Pas de prix, p’ce que pouvait revenir en arrière… »

-          « Qu’est-ce que… Sans, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ? »

Reset ? Comme… dans un jeu ? Mais ton fils n’avait pas de pouvoir. Vous n’étiez pas dans une BD de Marvel ou de DC Comic. Peut-être que le coup à la tête avait causé de grave lésions cérébrales. Au moins, Sans avait un cerveau n’est-ce pas ?

Un rire attira ton attention, provenant de Sans justement. Mais il n’y avait aucune joie. Presque cruel, froid.

-          « L’ai tué sais pas c’bien de fois. Trente, soixante ? Toujours r’nais. Encore, encore. Puis reset, puis gentil, sauvait tout le monde, puis reset. Reset, reset… perdu le compte… »

-          « Sans, qui as-tu tué ? » Ton cœur palpitait dans ta poitrine. Tu déposas ton verre, les mains si tremblantes que tu risquais de le renverser ou de le lâcher.

-          « Frisk… » Ton cœur s’arrêta. Deux secondes. « A tué Papyrus, sais pas combien de fois. Puis moi. Sais pas combien de fois. Voulais pas, d’vais… D’vais… d’vais l’arrêté… désolé… désolé… d’solé… En pouvais plus de voir les poussières… »

Maintenant il pleurait. Super, Sans avait l’alcool triste… et perturbant.

Doucement, tu pris son verre. Il ne restait que le fond qui se diluait dans l’eau du glaçon qui fondait. Sans ne résista pas. Lentement, tu déposas son verre loin, hors de porter même si tu savais qu’il l’atteindrait quand même, puis tu passas une main dans son dos.

-          « Sans… Sans… ça va. Je te pardonne. Frisk est vivant, il va bien. Papyrus aussi est vivant, il est heureux, à la surface avec toi. Il fait un bonhomme de neige dehors. Là, tout va bien… »

Il fondit complétement en larme et tu ne savais pas quoi faire. La situation était à la fois gênante et te mettait mal à l’aise, te perturbait profondément. Tu attiras doucement Sans contre toi pour tenter de le réconforter, entourant ses épaules de tes bras. Il se laissa faire et tu avais l’impression de manipuler une poupée de chiffon partiellement déchirée. Sa tête se posa sur ton torse qui assourdissait ses sanglots et s’imbibait de ses larmes. Des larmes bleues que tu essuyas d’un doigt doux, caressant sa joue d’une caresse. Tu ne disais plus rien, ne savais pas quoi dire pour le réconforté. Dans ta poitrine, ton cœur te faisait mal tant il battait vite.

Le stress te gagnait. La crise de panique te faisait de l’œil, tel un Don Juan raté au comptoir d’un bar alors qu’il n’a aucune chance. Mais c’est le genre de personne qui n’accepte pas les non. Fermant les yeux, tu respirais profondément, tentait de te calmer tout en cherchant à apaiser Sans. Les paupières clauses, tu revoyais par flash des souvenirs que tu souhaiterais oublier, ne plus jamais revoir.

Deux bras te tirèrent de ta mini méditation ratée et tu rouvris les yeux, regardant Sans qui se mettait confortable contre toi. Au moins avait-il arrêté de pleurer, même s’il était aussi saoul qu’un ivrogne. Un soupir passa tes lèvres et tu caressas sa tête, posé contre son estomac. Le bruit ne devait pas être très appétissant entre celui de la digestion et des battements de cœur. Et pourtant le petit squelette semblait s’en foutre. Mais demain, il allait avoir une sacrée gueule de bois. Une chance que tu gardais toujours des aspirines en masse. Tu ne pus retenir un sourire lorsqu’il te serra, comme il l’aurait fait avec un oreiller. Tu le trouvais presque adorable comme ça. Presque. Parce qu’il pouvait te vomir dessus à tout moment et là il serait beaucoup moins adorable…

-          « T’m’a manqué… m’me vec le balais dans le cul… »

Hein ?

-          « Sans, nous nous sommes rencontrés hier. Sans ? »

Inutile de parler, le petit squelette dormait, toujours accroché à toi tel un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Un léger soupir traversa tes lèvres. Mais merde, qu’est-ce que tu avais entendue ? Qu’est-ce que Sans t’avait confié dans sa saoulerie ? Tu ne comprenais plus rien. Secouant la tête, tu l’attrapas par les aisselles et le leva pour le prendre dans tes bras comme avec un enfant. Étrangement, et en même temps une chance, il avait un poids plus léger que celui de Frisk. Un peu comme celui d’un jeune enfant. 

Ses bras s’accrochèrent à ta chemise après avoir entouré ta nuque. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de ta taille et sa tête se cacha dans ton cou. Il marmonnait des choses que tu ne comprenais pas. En fait, il ne parlait ni anglais, ni français et ça piqua ta curiosité.

Lentement tu montas les marches, posant naturellement une main sur l’arrière de sa tête pour la tenir, de peur qu’en gigotant il ne tombe de tes bras. Mais Sans restait immobile, dormant profondément, ce qui te choquait presque. Sa crise de larmes et l’alcool l’avaient réellement assommé. Au moins savais-tu maintenant qu’il ne tenait pas le bourbon et sans doute aucune boisson.

Délicatement, tu le mis au lit. Aussi mou qu’un ver, il glissa de tes bras sans difficulté, sans se retenir. Tu ramenas les couvertures sur lui et souris face à son sommeil paisible. Après t’être assurer de son confort tu sortis, avec un dernier regard en arrière, puis fermas la porte pour ne pas qu’il soit dérangé. Tu descendis les marches et entendis la porte s’ouvrir sur les rires de Papyrus et de Frisk. Un doux sourire naquit sur tes lèvres. Appuyé sur la rampe, tu les regardas chasser la neige de leurs habits. Papyrus aida ton fils avec son gros manteau et ses pantalons de neige, ainsi que ses bottes et foulard.

-          « Alors vous avez fini ce bonhomme de neige ? »

-         « WOMMI HUMAIN PAPA DE FRISK ! VOUS ÊTES LÀ DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ? »

-          « Non Papyrus, je viens de vous voir rentrer. » Descendant, tu souris. « Et si on prenait ce bonhomme de neige en photo ? » Tu ouvris une armoire alors que Papyrus affirmait qu’il s’agissait d’une excellente idée.

Après une minute de recherche, tu trouvas l’étui de l’appareil. Tu sortis avec Papyrus et Frisk prendre rapidement une photo avant de rentrer, grelottant autant que Frisk, vous qui ne vous étiez pas habillé.

-          « OH HUMAIN, OÙ EST MON FRÈRE D’AILLEURS ? »

-          « Sans s’est endormit et je l’ai porté dans mon lit. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais dormir dans la chambre d’ami, ou avec Frisk si tu le veux. »

-          « Papa, tu pourras nous lire une histoire ? »

-          « WOMMI ! VOUS LISEZ DES HISTOIRES ? COMME SANS ! »

-          « Bien sûr que je vous lierai une histoire. Une en particulier ? »

Pour le coup, Frisk te surprit en te demandant la Petite fille aux allumettes, mais tu trouvais l’histoire bien trop triste pour les endormir. Tu avais eu assez de larme avec Sans ! À la place tu choisi la Belle et la Bête. Une façon moins rude qu’une punition pour apprendre à ton fils à aimer malgré les différences de race, et surtout à cause de ce que Sans t’avait dit. Ses paroles, même en étant ivre, t’avaient perturbées plus que tu ne le pensais.

Tu envoyas Papyrus à la douche en premier, - par chance l’eau courante fonctionnait toujours, ainsi que l’eau chaude -, autant pour le réchauffer que pour qu’il se lave. Tu pris son armure pour la laver à la main avec l’aide de Frisk avant de la sécher pour éviter la rouille. Lorsque Papyrus eut fini tu lui donnas le pyjama le plus grand que tu possédais, bien sûr il était trop court mais le grand squelette te remercia. Ce fut au tour de Frisk d’aller à la douche et tu montras la chambre d’ami à Papyrus, le laissant s’installer dans le lit. Tu allas chercher l’histoire, te demandant pourquoi le grand squelette ne semblait pas affecté de la même façon que Sans par toute cette histoire.

Tu ne comprenais plus rien de toute façon.

Peut-être s’agissait-il simplement d’un délire de squelette saoul ? Tu l’espérais au fond de toi, même si une petite voix criait à la vérité. Soupirant, tu allumas une bougie et lorsque Frisk arriva, se couchant à côté de Papyrus, tu t’assis à côtés d’eux commençants l’histoire.

-          « Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, il y a très longtemps, une magnifique jeune femme. Belle et intelligente, aimé de son père… »

Papyrus fut le premier à s’endormir, tenant le bord de la couverture dans ses mains, le visage tourné vers toi et si paisible. Frisk fut le dernier à s’endormir, à peine après le trois quart de l’histoire. Tu souris et fermas le livre que tu déposas sur tes genoux. D’une main douce tu caressas le front de ton fils, replaçant une mèche. Tu repensais à tout ce que vous aviez traversé ensemble. Les regards jugeurs lors de sa naissance, la première année que tu l’avais emmené en cours. La seconde, ton début d’alcoolisme. Incapable de supporté d’avantage d’élever presque seul Frisk, avec ton père naturellement, les commentaires de ta mère te disant de le laisser à ses parents. Parents qui soient étaient ivres ou drogués. Le divorce de tes parents. Ton traumatisme qui empirait, le diagnostic d’un Syndrome de Stress Post-traumatique. Troisième année, ton alcoolisme confirmé. Puis ta lumière. Ton ami d’enfance devenu bien plus lors de tes dix-huit ans. Il te permit de vaincre tes démons, apaisé ton SSPT. Et puis sa disparition quatre ans auparavant. Frisk ne s’en était jamais remis, tout du moins pas vraiment. Toi non plus d’ailleurs.

Soupirant, tu éteignis la chandelle avant de t’allongé à côté de Frisk, l’entourant d’un bras protecteur.

Ton cousin.

Ton filleul.

Ton fils.

Ta lumière, ta raison d’être, ta fierté.

Tu refusais qu’il puisse un jour lui arriver la même chose qu’à toi. S’était pour cela que tu lui avais appris à se défendre très tôt, que dès qu’il avait été capable de marcher et de parler tu lui avais parlé des méchantes grandes personnes qui faisaient du mal aux enfants. Quand il avait été plus grand, tu lui avais parlé de ce qui t’était arrivé. D’où venait l’horrible cicatrice légèrement sous ton ventre, côté droit. Immonde sourire sarcastique.

Un bruit sourd te fit ouvrir les yeux.

Tendant l’oreille, tu cherchas à savoir sa provenance, mais seul le silence te répondit. Te redressant lentement, déposant un baiser sur le front de Frisk, tu débarquas du lit pour aller à la recherche de l’origine du bruit. Tout était noir. Aucune bougie ne brûlait encore, tu avais fait le tour avant de lire l’histoire. Aucune envie de brûler la maison. Les portes, verrouillées. Impossible qu’un intrus soit entré. Parfois, tu regrettais de ne pas avoir un chien.

Te servant des murs pour te guider, tu marchas jusqu’à ta chambre. Ouvrant la porte, tu braquas immédiatement ton regard vers le lit. Habitué à la noirceur, tu sentis un léger sentiment de panique te gagner. Sans ne dormait plus. Tout du moins, tu ne le voyais plus dans le lit.

Ivre.

Avec un seul HP, dans une maison qu’il ne connaissait pas par-cœur. Merde !

-          « Sans ? »

Une réponse.

Celle du silence.

Un bruit étrange. Comme un raclement, ou celui d’un animal rampant pour se cacher.

-          « Qu’est-ce que… » tournant le regard, tu aperçus la porte de la garde-robe ouverte. T’approchant, tu l’ouvris et faillis faire une crise cardiaque. « Dafuq ! Sans, fuck… Sainte mère de Dieu, qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

Tapis au fond de la penderie, des vêtements lui étant tombés dessus, Sans s’était blotti autant que possible contre le coin. Son œil brillait de bleu et de jaune en alternance. La lumière qu’il projetait te permettait de le voir tremblant alors qu’il te souriait, plutôt te grimaçait, en levant une main pour te saluer.

-          « Faut…. Faut croire que tu as un squelette dans ton placard kiddo… eheheh  »

-          « Ô, Sans… » Tu te mis à genoux, le regard. « Sans, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Encore un cauchemar ? Tu veux en parler ? »

-          « N… non, ça va… »

Pourtant il ramena ses genoux contre lui, ne se préoccupant même pas d’un pantalon qui reposait sur sa tête, cachant une partie de son visage. Tu sentis ta bouche s’assécher. Décidément, Frisk avait le don pour se faire des amis étrange. Eh, comme toi ! Tendant lentement la main, Sans sursauta et voulu s’éloigner – ne faisant que se cogner la tête – sur le coup, tu lui souris gentiment.

-          « Allez, vient. Il serait temps de que _sorte du placard_ eh ? »

-          « Jolie celle-là kiddo, ah ha… » rigola-t-il avant de prendre ta main.

Doucement, tu l’aidas à se redresser et chassas les vêtements de son corps. Il se laissa faire, toujours tremblant, mais semblant moins ivre que plutôt. Il marcha, ou plutôt tangua, jusqu’au lit. Son pas, incertain, te donnais l’impression qu’il marchait sur le pont d’un navire en pleine mer orageuse. Tu restais prêt de lui, juste au cas qu’il tomberait. Il se laissa choir sur le lit, se couchant de travers, les jambes pendantes sur le bord du matelas alors que sa tête reposait à peine sur l’oreiller.

Il te faisait de la peine à voir.

Plus jamais tu ne lui donnerais de l’alcool.

Ou alors tu te saoulerais avant lui…

-          « Sans… Eh, bone boy, tu m’écoutes ? » un mélange de grognement et de humage te répondit par l’affirmatif. « Je connais un bon psy… Je sais que tu n’as aucune envie d’entendre ça, comme je n’ai aucune n’envie de proposer, mais je peux te donner son numéro. Ce genre de chose ne part pas seul. Je l’ai vu durant des années… en fait je le vois encore. J’ai même un rendez-vous mensuel demain. » Il n’y eut aucune réponse et tu crus un moment l’avoir froissé ou alors qu’il dormait, endormit comme une brique.

-          « Eh, Kiddo, te dérange pas que je vois-mise ce que tu veux dire ? »

Vois-mise… vom…

FUCK.

Vif, tu attrapas le squelette et couru dans la salle de bain. À peine eus-tu déposé Sans au sol qu’il agrippa la cuvette et renvoya ce que son estomac contenait. Le laissant se vider l’estomac, tu fis couler l’eau froide et remplit le verre que tu laissais toujours sur le comptoir au cas que Frisk soit malade, ou toi. Bien sûr, il était propre. Tu mouillas aussi une débarbouillette et lorsque son estomac sembla se calmer tu la passas sur son visage avant de lui essuyer la bouche.

Sans se laissa faire lorsque tu retiras son chandail. Pas que tu craignais qu’il vomisse dessus, tu t’en fichais, mais il tremblait et transpirait. Tu voulais juste l’aider à se rafraîchir. Tu lui donnas le verre avant de rincer la débarbouillette, puis la passas sur sa nuque, puis les os de son dos.

Combien de temps est-ce que vous restâtes là, tu l’ignoras. Une minute Sans vomissait, tu le soutenais pour éviter qu’il s’écroule et l’autre tu le soutenais encore, passantun linge frais sur ses os, lui faisant boire de l’eau et le cycle recommençait. Bientôt il n’eut plus que de la bile à renvoyer, et lorsqu’il fut rendu à ce stage son organisme se calma lentement.

-          « Plus jamais d’alcool. Tu as vraiment l’air _mort_ après en avoir bu. »

-          « S’était _mortel_ comme plaisanterie. »

-          « Que veux-tu, ça à l’air de t’affecter jusqu’aux _os_  »

Il rigola et tu soupiras silencieusement de soulagement. Ses yeux fermés, il n’y avait plus de source de lumière, mais tu le devinais épuisé. Tu lui essuyas une dernière fois la bouche avant de le prendre dans tes bras.

-          « Eh… eh… Kiddo, ça va je peux marcher. Je ferais pas de vieux os ici… »

-          « Ça va Sans, j’ai porté ton sac d’os plus d’une fois ces vingt-quatre dernières heures. Et doucement, shhh, Pap et Frisk dorment. Pas que je ne voudrais pas leur lire une autre histoire, mais je crois qu’ils se poseraient des questions à voir ton état. Tu aimerais expliquer à ton frère pourquoi tu vois-misais mon idée hm ? »

Il secoua la tête et tu le mis au lit. Il se plaça lui-même et tu t’installas de l’autre côté du lit après t’être déshabiller et avoir mis la main sur un bas de pyjama. Jamais de haut, tu en étais incapable. Tu tournas la tête vers Sans et souris.

-          « Bone nuit Sans. »

-          « Eh, bone nuit Gabriel. »

-          « Hésite pas à réveiller au moindre soucis bone boy… »

Tu fermas les yeux à son rire. Tu avais trouvé son surnom ce soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise <3 n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit kudo, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, plusieurs d'entre vous doivent se demander quand je posterai. Je dirais une fois par semaine. Sans doute le Mercredi :) 
> 
> En espérant que le chapitre un/prologue vous aura plus !


End file.
